A Usual Day
by heavensangel688
Summary: I'm really bad at summaries - Please read and review!
1. Making up

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire.  
  
*First day of the gang's sophomore year*  
  
~Gordo~  
  
"Great," Lizzie said sarcastically. "I have Mr. Reeves AGAIN! When will he die?!"  
  
I just laughed. I loved it when she refers to the very old math teacher. (They have been going out for almost 2 yrs now.) "Well, just think of it this way ~ we still have 6 classes together. The only class we have different is I have Trig and you have Algebra 2." I clicked the button going to the 2nd floor on the elevator. (Didn't they have one where Gordo went to high school?)  
  
"Yeah - your right - you know I love you, don't you?" Lizzie smiled and put her arms around me. "How couldn't you?" I smiled and leaned in and...Principal Morris walks onto the elevator. He clears his throat...loudly. Lizzie and I jumped apart. "Thanks for helping me understand that project and ummm..." Lizzie stutters. The principal just looked at us from above his reading glasses (that he wears 24/7). Miranda also gets on.  
  
"Hey Chicka - how's your first day so far?" she said. "Just GUESS!" Lizzie said as she threw the schedule in her face. "Ouch" was all that came from Miranda's mouth.  
  
*After school, walking home*  
  
On their way out of the school, Lizzie bumped into Kate. "Watch it loser!" Kate yelled as she held her hand up w/ an 'L' motion. "If you weren't so busy trying to walk in those 10 inch heels, I wouldn't have run into you!" Lizzie yelled back. But Kate just muttered, "I can't believe we were even friends." Then, Lizzie could have sworn she saw regret flash through Kate's eyes. "Whatever"  
  
"Anyway, I already have an English 2 poem due tomorrow! We are supposed to write on anything that we want to express. But I don't have a clue to what I want to write. I'll have to figure it out later. See ya guys." Lizzie walked down the driveway and up to her room.  
  
~Lizzie~  
  
When I got to my room, I went throught my old albums thinking I might be able to find something there. I flipped the page and found a picture of me and Kate. We were sitting in her treehouse and we had just inscribed on the wood wall "L.M. + K.S. = Best Friends Forever". A single tear escaped my eye, before I slammed the album closed and went to work.  
  
*Next day*  
  
"Next we will have Lizzie present her poem."  
  
I nervously stood up and walked to the front of the classroom. "My poem is call 'Never Forget'"  
  
Don't you understand What you mean to me? I just want to be noticed - I just want to be seen.  
  
I looked straight at her while I was talking. She knew I was talking to her.  
  
People think they know you, What you are all about. But I see it in your eyes- The soul that wants out.  
  
I saw a single tear fall down her cheek.  
  
Please tell my why- Why you must be this way? We were the best of friends - What's happened these days?  
  
Both she and I were crying now.  
  
But if you choose to ignore me, Can't say I didn't try. But I will never forget you - Not even when I die.  
  
By the time I was finished reading, everyone had started clapping. I smiled at her and she ran from the room.  
  
~Kate~  
  
I knew she wrote that for me. I just couldn't stay in there any longer. But she did her part to make up - now it's my turn. I called her and told her to meet me at my house. I ran into the backyard and into the treehouse. I saw her yellow Jeep pull up. (She has her permit and Kate only lives 2 blocks away.) I leaned against the wall to prepare myself for what I'm about to do. Then, I heard a strange deer voice say, "Hello..." That's all I heard before I saw black.  
  
@#@Thanks for reading this story. I'm not done, so please review and give me some ideas!!@#@ 


	2. Figuring things out

Wow! I didn't expect so many reviews with just one chapter!! Thanks SO much!!! I got a pretty good bit of suggestions so I am gonna use them.  
  
*Lizzie*  
  
I got to Kate's house and rang the doorbell. Her mom answered. "Well, hello Lizzie. I haven't seen you around here in a while." She said. I replied, "Well, actually, I'm here to see Kate - is she home?" Her mom points to the backyard. "Thanks," I said and ran across the room to the door. "KATE!!" I yelled when I got outside. I saw something black running in the corner of my eye. I turned around and saw the tree house. I thought I'd go check up there.  
  
When I got there, I saw Kate's body lying on the floor. She had a huge bruise on the side of her head, and a large stick was lying beside her. I panicked. "MS. SANDERS!!! COME HELP!!!" Her mom came running out and up to the treehouse. She picked her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed 911. Then we just stayed with her until the ambulance came.  
  
*Kate*  
  
I woke up the next day in the hospital. Everything was blurry. I just let my eyes close. I heard the doctor talking to a lady in the room. "She has amnesia - we're not sure if it's permanent, or it's temporary. Please, just be patient with her, and surround her with things that might bring old memories. We'll release her in 2 to 3 days." Then I heard the door close. I finally pulled together enough strength to open my eyes. I found an older woman, that I took to be my mom, and a young blonde haired girl, who looked as though she had been crying. I groaned and both come running towards me.  
  
"Kate - it's me - your mom!" the woman exclaimed. "I figured that," I moaned. "Looks like she still has her spunk. Oh Kate - by the way - I'm Lizzie. We are...umm...used to be best friends," the blonde said. I just answered simply, "Explain." Then they filled me in from when I was young to what happened the day before. (I'm too lazy to write word-for-word)  
  
*Next day at school*  
  
I stuck around Lizzie most of the day. She introduced me to a curly, brown haired guy, Gordo, and a girl with good fashion sense, Miranda. She explained to them what happened to me. They looked at me funny, but they just took me under their wing. This cruel girl, who Lizzie said was Claire Miller, kept looking at me and saying "Loser". Then this REAL cute boy, (but EXTREMELY dumb) guy walked up and started talking to me as though I had known him for years. Lizzie and Miranda just kinda looked at him with a weird, dazed expression. I think they have a crush on him. Then, it came for algebra - the only class that I don't have w/ the rest of the gang. The teacher just sat there and read the Sunday comics, so this was the perfect chance for Claire and her posse to pick on me.  
  
"What were you doing today hanging out with those...freaks?!" she asked. "Their not freaks!" I said as I got practically inches from her face. "They are my friends! And if you ever say anything like that again, just make sure you have enough money to pay for surgery when I break that little perfect nose of yours!" She just huffed and walked away when the rest of the class just clapped. I sat down in my desk, satisfied.  
  
*Lizzie*  
  
I looked in the algebra room to check up on Kate. I saw the whole scenario with Claire. I guess I got through to her - in a way.  
  
Sorry guys - It's a bad place to stop, but I really have some homework I need to finish. It'll be longer next time!! R/R!!! §heavensangel688§ 


	3. Red eyes

Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
'(words will be flashbacks)'  
  
~Friday~  
  
*Lizzie*  
  
We all decided to go my house and let Gordo, Miranda, and Kate spend the night. (Gordo would sleep in a separate room) We rented "Enough" and "Spiderman". "I love how Jennifer Lopez learns to kick her husband's butt at the end of the movie!" Miranda exclaimed. She jumped up and started to do some of the moves. But she ran into the wall and fell. "Kate - if you don't mind me asking," I asked, "but do you remember how u got knocked out?"  
  
*Kate*  
  
When Lizzie asked me that dreadful question, I had to think really hard. I honestly didn't remember. I closed my eyes and thought back to that day...  
  
'I went up to the treehouse to wait for someone. I leaned up against the wall and I heard a strange voice. I turned to see where it was coming from and a creature - mostly human, but I couldn't tell - smiled menacingly at me. I screamed, and it hit me with a branch that had fallen through the roof.'  
  
Apparently, as I was thinking, I had been talking out loud. My friends just sat there with horrified looks on their faces. After moments of silence, Miranda jumped up. "Oh My GOD! DO YOU MEAN THERE IS A CREATURE ON THE LOOSE OUT THERE?! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" "Calm down!" Lizzie yelled. "Maybe we can just call a detective and maybe she can figure something out. I know a friend of mine who is a detective. Maybe she can help us out." She concluded. "But right now, let's get some sleep...if we can."  
  
*Next morning*  
  
BANG BANG BANG!!  
  
Someone was pounding down the door at 6 in the morning. But that had no meaning to me as of this moment, I smelled bacon. I ran down the stairs with Miranda and met Lizzie and Gordo at the bottom. Lizzie said, "Last night before I went to bed, I called that detective friend of mine. Guys, meet Beth McKnight. She is a certified detective and she said she'll do what she can." "Hi," she said. "I can either go undercover, and find things, which would probably be the most effective, or I can tell people who I am, and they'd hide things and do weird stuff, but y'all can choose what I do." "I think," Gordo said in between bites of bacon, "that you should go undercover." "So do I," said the rest of us. "Then it's settled!" she said. "Now, I'll go and get started and I'll inform you as soon as I get some information." And with that, she walked out the door.  
  
"Now - I don't know about y'all, but I am STARVED!" Gordo said as he reached for more bacon. We sat there for about 15 minutes talking about the movies last night, when Matt and his friend came running in. Lizzie said, "Kate - this is Lanny and you know Matt." "I know who they are. I talked to Lanny last night while y'all were asleep." "Wait a minute - do you mean that Lanny actually talked?" Lizzie asked. "Yeah..."  
  
"But what was weird," I said, "was that right before I fell asleep, I kept hearing a voice say 'Kate...Kate' and I'd look and I'd see red eyes in the distance. I thought I was just fooling myself. But I can't get those eyes out of my face..."  
  
But little did I know, someone was listening...closer than we thought they were...  
  
I hope y'all liked that chapter. I'm sorry that my chapters are so short, but it takes me forever to type and by the time I'm finished typing, I'm too lazy to put it up. PLEASE R/R!! 


End file.
